Warped by Lust
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: In an attempt to overthrow the Avengers, Loki mind-controls Steve so he would turn against his friends. Unfortunately, he toys with Steve's emotions one too many times... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS, M/M. I hope you like and please leave a review if you have the time. ENJOY! XD


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS! , M/M , Rough Sex , Dubious Consent?...**

 **Imagine the events of Avengers (the movie) went slightly different. That's pretty much all I can give you without spoiling the story but sufficient to say, Hawkeye is no longer Loki's favourite toy.**

 **I hope you like it and please leave a review! ENJOY!**

 **Also, I do NOT own the Avengers or any of the characters!**

 _ **Warped by Lust**_

Loki sighed as he practically fell in the mahogany chair. It was the expensive, regal looking kind but as pretty as it looked it was just as uncomfortable and a moment later he got to his feet, pushing past his exasperation. He moved to the window so he could look down at the cluster of people ready to die for him. They were moving about, bussing themselves with idle activities while they waited for their master to give them an order. To Loki they were all dispensable and frankly nothing more than weak mortal pawns but every war needed a ready group of front row casualties and the humans passing the time under his careful watch were his expendable line of defence. He doubted half of them would survive and he felt absolutely no hint of regret at the thought. Yes, he wanted to be a benevolent king to the mortals but before that could happen he had to conquer them first and they were a resilient bunch, little better than a stubborn virus. They would learn to bow to him eventually, he had no doubt of that, but there was still more work to be done before Loki could take his rightful place as their king. There were still the Avengers to crush...

'Are you not feeling well?' Loki moved his eyes to the soldier who spoke, the only one who was allowed to address him so casually and he grinned. Unnaturally blue eyes studied him with open worry, the captain genuinely caring for his health. Well, he was under his mind control spell so the show of affection was expected. To Steve Rogers, the hypnotised Steve Rogers, Loki was the centre of his whole universe and like the rest of the humans controlled by the spell, he was ready to lie his life down for him. Unlike the other humans, the ex-Avenger was special and was Loki's most powerful weapon, for now...

'Yes. I'm a little tired but I'll be fine.' Steve nodded, accepting Loki's reassurance but that worry remained in his eyes. Loki mentally congratulated himself for the umpteenth time for his ingenuity. Not only was Steve a powerful soldier but the rest of the Avengers were always cautious of hurting him which naturally gave him the winning edge despite being so totally outnumbered. There was no limit to a hero's stupidity, with their constant need to try and save everybody, and Loki was wicked enough to use that foolishness against his enemies. They should know better than to expect for him to play nice. There was no such thing in a war and a war this was, no matter how much his moronic brother tried to deny it.

'Is there something I can do to help?' Steve took a step towards him and Loki arched a curious eyebrow. The man was very clingy and protective of him which again didn't come as a great surprise. One of the basic elements of mind-control magic was lust and in the captain's case he's used an extra dose of that. He didn't want to make the same mistake as with Hawkeye. He didn't want a few hits to the head and some heartfelt words to undo his spell. Unfortunately the down side to using an added dosage of lust to the mix was having a love-sick soldier tailing him everywhere he went. Well, Loki couldn't really complain. The man followed his orders without a second's hesitation and jumped to protect him from one of Stark's missiles or Natasha's bullets on several occasions. Not that they would have done much damage but now the Avengers were weary of attacking Loki himself since they knew they would end up hurting their friend. Their inescapable predicament filled him with delight.

'Not really.' Loki turned to stare back over the crowd of soldiers a floor below him. He'd chosen an abandoned factory of some sorts to be his headquarters, at least until he found something finer befitting of his status. He was just at the beginning of his campaign after all and he knew in due time he could afford to give thought to comfort as well but for now he needed to focus on disbanding the Avengers. 'You can go bring one of the men to me. I have something to tell them.' A frown stole across Steve's brow but it was gone as quickly as it came and he saluted smartly before he left to fulfil Loki's order. Loki watched from his elevated position as the captain walked among the men, the shield across his back catching and reflecting the artificial light, and exchanged some quick words with one of the humans before they both walked away from the watching group. Loki waited patiently, his eyes staring at nothing in particular, until he heard the door to what had once been the C.E.O.'s office open and two sets of combat boots drumming heavily across the floor towards him.

'I brought him to you, like you asked.' Loki thought he heard a disapproving note in Steve's voice and he knew what it was but he ignored it. He was not going to indulge the mortal's unreasonable outbursts of jealousy, even if the reason for it was entirely his fault.

'Good.' Loki turned to look at the other man, an unknown face among the crowd, and he smiled pleasantly at the human. He saw Steve's frown deepen from the corners of his eyes. 'What's your name?'

'Allen Viceroy, sir.' The man saluted, clearly a soldier himself. Most of his warriors were since his first order to the captain had been to help him break into a military base so he could do some recruiting. There was no point in wasting his magic on common people who wouldn't know the first thing about warfare. He needed men and women capable of building up a strong offence or at least an acceptable defence. The soldiers of Midgard were nothing compared to the fine warriors of Asgard but they would have to do since there was little else better. At least he had one super soldier watching his back, every waking second.

'Allen.' He spoke the name as if savouring it before he smiled again. 'I need you to do me a favour Allen.'

'Anything you say, sir.' Loki moved closer to the man, his lips stretched over his white teeth in a wide grin.

'I need you to go and pick a couple of other soldiers, preferably some trained in the art of stealth, and become my scouts. I want you to locate as many S.H.I.E.D. bases as you can and report back to me. Do you think you can do that?' Loki was very close to the man now, close enough to place a gentle hand across his chest. The man swallowed around a lump in his throat and nodded.

'Anything for you, sir.' The spell he used on the common soldiers wasn't as insidious with lust as the one he used on Steve but there was still an element of it tangled up in the complex magic. He heard the captain hiss between his teeth, a clear warning that he didn't like how close Loki was getting to this other man, but the Norse god didn't pay him any attention.

'Excellent. You are dismissed.' Allen saluted, looking a little disappointed when Loki removed his hand and left. Loki looked after the man until the door closed and turned a smile to the fuming Avenger, admittedly a little amused at the evident jealousy on his toy's face. He couldn't help it, he was a tease at heart. 'I think a group of those S.H.I.E.D. agents would make an excellent addition to my army, wouldn't you agree?' If Loki could get his hands on some people even with half the skill set of Hawkeye and Black Widow then he would have little to fear.

'If you say so.' There was no denying the anger hardening the tone of Steve's voice and Loki smirked, idly wondering how far he could push the human before he would snap. It was a game he loved playing, usually with the man he'd once thought a brother. Thor's buttons were easy to push and he'd gotten quite good at shoving the thunderer over the edge with the least amount of effort.

'Maybe I should get my hands on the archer again, I believe his name was Clint Barton?' Steve nodded curtly, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. 'He was such a good little hawk and I grew quite fond of him.' Loki turned his back to Steve and moved back to the wall size window, his hands clasped behind his back as he reminisced his first failed attempt to conquer Midgard. No matter, he'd learned from his mistakes and he was far more prepared now than he'd been then. This time nothing will stop him from emerging victorious.

'You don't need him.' The words were pushed out through clenched teeth and at first Loki wasn't certain if he'd heard correctly. He turned to stare at Steve in incredulity, daring him to challenge him a second time.

'Excuse me?' The human narrowed his eyes at him and practically growled his words. As he spoke he moved to stand beside Loki and before the god could react his back was pressed against the window while the soldier held his shoulders with powerful hands.

'I said you don't need him. You don't need anyone else but me. You don't have to look at anyone else but me.' Loki's eyes widened with each word. He knew the human had a jealous streak but he'd always thought of the captain as a level-headed, rational and perhaps even shy person. To have him defy him so openly was unexpected to say the least. 'But no matter, I'll make you see me. I won't stand by and watch you flirt with other men.'

Loki was ready to snap at the man to unhand him but his lips were claimed by the soldier's before he had time to do more than make a soft noise in his throat. Loki felt Steve's mouth work against his, his tongue pushing inside his defenceless lips and begin to map out every last inch of his own mouth. He considered struggling and ending this since he knew he could with a simple order but he realised he liked the way Steve pushed him so forcefully against the glass. He liked the way his tongue claimed his mouth, not giving his own animated verbal muscle an inch. He moaned encouragingly and his praise seemed to have worked because Steve kissed him with even more ardour, something he'd thought impossible. Loki could count the times he'd been kissed like that in all his centuries of life on one hand, the sort of kiss which left him panting for more. It filled him with a desire and need for the other man which was undeniable and insatiable. He shivered with delight when the hands left his shoulders and began removing his clothes. He was at least grateful the human retained enough reason not to rip his leather attire apart, though he could see it was an ongoing struggle for the soldier to restrain himself.

When he felt hot hands on his bare chest he leaned into the touch only to be pushed back against the glass and he gasped against Steve's lips. The man moved his mouth down his chin and throat, sucking at the skin just below his Adam's apple and Loki couldn't find it in him to care that it would leave a mark. He would hide it with a glamour later thought he knew the captain would argue for him to let it show so everyone could see his claim on him. Loki was brought out of his stray thoughts when Steve dug his fingers into the flesh of his hips, hard enough for him to wince, but he soothed Loki by closed his mouth over one hardened nipple. The hot tongue running along the pink flesh as teeth closed over it just hard enough to make his hips buck was enough to make Loki moan for more.

'No other man will hear you moan like this.' Steve's hot breath across his chest as he spoke the command was maddening. Loki would later hate himself for his decision to forsake his pride, in the face of a mortal nonetheless, but that very moment he shook his head and tried uselessly to buck his hips and achieve some desperate friction. 'No one else will see you like this.' Steve pushed Loki's leather trousers down and he stepped out of them, leaving himself completely naked for the human soldier. 'You are all mine.' He couldn't explain why the uncharacteristically possessiveness of the man was making him so eager but Loki felt his whole body shake with want.

Steve wrapped a hand around his cock, drawing a wanton moan out of Loki's throat, and pressed his mouth back to the god's as he stroked along it in a quickening rhythm. Loki thought he would lose his mind when he felt the climax inside him built up steadily to the point where he was certain he would die in ecstasy and that was when everything took another unexpected turn. Steve pulled his hand away and before Loki had time to snap his eyes open, he was spun around and forced to look out the window. A brief moment of clarity registered across his lust muddled thoughts and he flushed when he realised his soldiers were all still moving and talking on the level below him. If so much as one glanced up they would see their leader, naked and ravished with desire, and Loki was mortified at the prospect. He felt Steve's body pressed against him and his hardness digging into his thigh and he clenched his teeth to keep a noise of pleasure from breaking through. Lips moved upwards along his neck until they reached his ear.

'You'd better be careful Loki, or they will hear you. You should let them all know just who you belong to from now on.' Loki didn't like being toyed with and he certainly had no intention of letting Steve think he could do with him how he wished. His brows drew in a furious frown but when he opened his mouth to bark out an order he felt something push inside him and he choked on his own words. He quickly pressed a hand to his own mouth as he felt Steve's finger twist and push inside him. When another two were added to the first it became more difficult to keep from making a noise and he bit hard enough into the flesh of his own palm to taste copper on his tongue. Lips were latched to his shoulder and he felt the quickening of Steve's breath as he pulled his fingers away. Loki was silently begging for the soldier to take him and claim him, as he said he would. He bucked his hips backwards, rubbing his ass against Steve's leaking member and he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. He couldn't completely stop the muffled yelp which escaped him and he searched the faces below him in alarm but they didn't look to have noticed their master's indiscretion.

Loki's relief was short lived however and he threw his head back when Steve began pushing inside him, reaching deeper than any amount of fingers ever could. Loki pressed a steadying hand against the glass as more and more of Steve was buried inside him until he felt himself completely filled. Loki's lips trembled with the noises he didn't dare make as Steve licked the flesh between his shoulder and neck. Without any warning the soldier began moving, thrusting in and out of the trickster with the intent to break him. Keeping his voice to a minimum was the hardest thing Loki ever had to do, harder even than facing Thor in battle. He was burning up, consumed by the flame of Steve's lust and he didn't care. He should have but he didn't. He just wanted to reach his climax...

Fortunately, Steve wasn't as big of a tease as he was and he didn't hesitate before he hastened his movements, filling the room with the decadent sounds of skin slapping skin. Loki wondered how that wasn't enough to attract the attention of every onlooker for a mile but his human puppets still remained blissfully ignorant. Loki could do little else than hold on for what felt like dear life as Steve's movements assaulted him with more and more pleasure. It continued to build inside him, filling him with ecstasy until Loki felt every muscle in his body shake simultaneously before tensing up and relaxing a brief second later. He gasped for breath as he struggled to work through his orgasm while Steve continued to fuck him until he reached his own completion and his forehead rested on Loki's wet shoulder. The trickster felt reason slowly return to him and he glanced down, watching with a modicum of horror as his spilled seed ran down the transparent window. He would have Steve clean up the mess with his own hands as a punishment. It was a far kinder treatment than he deserved but Loki realised he didn't hold any resentment towards the soldier despite his callous actions.

'I don't like it when you get friendly with other men or women.' Steve's confession was whispered across the skin of his back almost like a plea and Loki chuckled softly, feeling tired but happy after their impromptu activity.

'Somehow I figured that out already.' Loki pushed back and this time Steve didn't try to hold him in place. The god of lies left the compromising position of the window with some relief and he stretched out his arms above his head. Steve's eyes ran all along his body without a hint of shame and Loki could practically smell his reawakening arousal. 'I want to go wash.' He began walking towards the door, still naked and perfectly at ease with the fact. Before he disappeared completely he turned to glance at Steve from over his shoulder. 'You can join me if you want after you clean up this place and bring me my clothes.' He didn't wait to see Steve's wide grin.

'Yes sir.'

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I would say, poor Steve but in all honesty I'm a little jealous...**

 **HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


End file.
